Don't Starve
by Mister L
Summary: This is a fic about how was Wilson's life before he was tossed in Maxwell's island, it tells every adventure he had, all the dangers he fought, all the friends he made and all the enemies he fought.
1. My life

**Well, this is the first chapter of what I hope to turn into a good fic, I will update my other fics someday (At least I hope so), so what are you waiting, this chapter will be short but the others will be longer, I promise, well, the fic is just down this introduction so what are you waiting for? ****Read it :)**

* * *

Wilson's POV:

My life was horrible, if you're a scientist then you will understand me, everybody call me the crazy scientist, but I prefer the gentleman scientist, this is way better than than crazy scientist.

why they say I'm crazy? You ask? I don't know, they judge me just because I try to create machines that are "impossible" or that "could destroy the entire universe" and things like that.

My life was horrible, I didn't had any friends, my life didn't had a meaning, well, at least it didn't had one before I found "him", that stupid troglodyte, he said he could change my life, well, he didn't lie, he changed my life. **FOR WORSE!**

He tossed me in a stupid island and told me to survive, that stupid Maxwell, well, I had much trouble surviving, even with my trusted book that he gave me, the book tell me about monsters and how to craft things, but I just need about the monsters because after all I'm a scientist, and well, this is my story.

* * *

**I know, it wasn't very interesting but the next chapter will be full of action, or at least I hope so, see you soon everybody :)**


	2. The first day

**Hello everybody, the second chapter is here and I hope you guys like it, don't forget to review.**

* * *

Wilson's POV:

"Say pal, you don't look so good." Maxwell said.

"You better find something to eat before night comes." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, man, he is really strange.

"Where am I?" I asked myself while looking around. I saw some rabbits and some carrots in the ground.

"I'M IN A DESERTED ISLAND? I'll make Maxwell pay for bringing me here, he told me I would have everything I ever wanted, well, better find something to eat like he said, and I'll take the grass and the sticks too, I knew that it was a good idea to watch Man vs. wild, well, I'll better take everything I can.

Sometime later:

"Alright, I think I got everything and I'm ready to… WHAT IS THAT?" Suddenly a gigantic eye with legs appeared near a nest.

"That, my friend, is a Tallbird." Maxwell said appearing from nowhere.

"Wait, how did you appear in this cloud of smoke?"

"I have my secrets." He said smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling? You brought me to this deserted island in the middle of nowhere to what? You said I would have everything I wanted." I said furious that he broke his promise.

"In time you will have everything you want, and this island is not deserted, there are more humans here." He said calmly.

"WHAT? THERE ARE MORE HUMANS HERE? Are you telling me that you trick people to come here for nothing?" I asked furious.

"I don't bring them here for nothing, I bring them here to play with a friend I have." He said.

"A friend? And who is this friend?" I asked curious.

"You will discover at night, maybe, now you should run." He said.

"And why I should run?" I asked.

"Because, my friend, there's an angry Tallbird coming in your direction, and I'll tell you, they aren't any friendly with visitors." He said and again disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What?" I turned around and saw that gigantic eye with legs staring at me.

"Hello, Mr. Tallbird, can we have a friendly talk?" I asked him and he just pecked me with he's face.

"Ow, this hurt you know, I think it will be a good idea if I RUN!" I said and began to run without looking back.

Some more time later:

"I think I escaped, he almost got me, huh?" I then noticed it was getting late.

"It's getting late; I need to make a fire." I said to myself and with the flint and the stick I got I quickly crafted an axe.

"I should take some wood to make a campfire." I said to myself and chopped down some woods I saw.

"Take that nature." I said joking while looking to the tree.

"I should build the campfire now." And in the time it took for me to make the campfire it got late.

"Just in time" I said and noticed that there we're some random trees catching fire.

"Strange, really, really strange, I'll better investigate this." But when I walked out of the area that the light of the campfire reached I heard a strange sound and quickly went back.

"Well, I can investigate it tomorrow." I said and waited to get day.

* * *

**Well guys, was the chapter good? Who's putting fire everywhere? I think you all might know, or not, I'll put things in my fic that don't happen in the game but I hope this don't change anything, don't forget to review guys and I'll see you all soon :)**


	3. A new friend: Willow

**Hello everybody and welcome to the third chapter of my don't starve fic, hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Wilson's POV:

"It's finally day." I said looking at the rising sun, I couldn't sleep this night, it was like if something was keeping me awake. "Well, it's a new day and I should...WOAH!" I was surprised when I saw that the entire forest was burned down. "Who did this?" I asked to myself knowing that no one would answer.

"I did this." Said a girl that was just behind me.

"And who are you?" I asked her.

"I am Willow, the firestarter." She said looking at me with those white eyes that could penetrate in your soul.

"You're strange." I said looking at her.

"Just because of my eyes?" She asked me.

"Yes, and the fact that you burned an entire forest!" I told her.

"Everybody think I'm strange just because I think things are so much prettier when they burn." She said.

"Things aren't pretty when they burn, they are horrible and ugly while they burn and after they burned." I said.

"Let's get to the point, who are you?" She asked me.

"The name's Wilson, and I'm a scientist." I told her, as if that was something that mattered to her.

"You look like an idiot." She simply told me, trying to offend me.

"And you look like a freak." I told her, offending her too.

"Oh, and you...well you...ah, just shut up." She said furious.

"Ok." I said.

"You've been in this island for much time?" She asked me.

"Nah, just one day." I said.

"Than you're a rookie, look, if you want to survive then come with me, I can help you." She told me.

"Why would you help me?" I asked her.

"You want to survive or not?" She asked me.

"Of course." I told her. "Who wouldn't want to survive?" I asked her.

"Someone stupid, like you." She told me.

"I'm not stupid, I'm a genius." I told her.

"A stupid genius." She said.

"Look, I don't think you can help me in any way, so goodbye Willow. I said and walked away.

"I'll see you again, you wanting or not." She told me and walked away.

"What a strange girl." I said to myself when I suddenly reached a swamp. "Oh look, a swamp."

"Wilson." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"What do you want Maxwell?" I asked him.

"Why you abandoned her, she would make your chances of surviving this place bigger." He told me.

"I don't wanted to go with her, problem?" I asked him.

"No, but if you want to survive you should make some friends." He told me.

"Yeah, the thing is that I don't know how to make any friends, I never had one or did you already forgot this?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, you never had any friend in your stupid life, well, I'll tell you something useful, if you want a friend don't call him a freak." He told me.

"This was really useful Maxwell, now good-bye."I said, wanting to stay alone.

"Good-bye Wilson, but remenber, friends are important here, not that you will be able to make a friend, after all you're useless, who would want to be your friend?" He asked me laughing.

"I'm not useless." I told him full of rage.

"Yes, you are." He told me, I then tried to punch him but he dissapeared and I fell in the mud. "Stupid Maxwell, I'll still get him someday." I told myself.

"So you hate Maxwell too?" I heard someone asking me.

"Willow, what are you...did you followed me?" I asked her.

"Yes, you was so arrogant that I wanted to put you in fire." She answered me.

"You'll not do this now, will you?" I asked her.

"Nah, I know why you reacted that way." She told me.

"So tell me why." I said.

"Because you never had a friend, neither a social life and you didn't know how to react with another human." She said quickly.

"That's...true." I said looking down with my head, ashamed.

"I didn't had any friends too." She told me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah, even my fathers hated me,so I put fire in my house and in the entire village." She told me like if it was a good thing.

"You have problems." I told her.

"I know." She told me.

"It's getting late, we should make a fire." I told her.

"Don't worry." She said and quickly built a campfire.

"Woah, you're quick." I told her amazed with the speed she used to build the campfire.

"Thanks, now I'll sleep, and you should too." She told me and gave me a straw roll. "Good night Wilson." She said and went to sleep.

"Good night Willow." I said and went to sleep, while thinking if I could really trust her or not, but I knew something, I finally had a friend.

* * *

**That's it everybody, next chapter will be even better than this one, I'll give you all a clue: Wilson will build his science machine.**

**Please review :)**


	4. The science machine and the baby spider

**Well, here's chapter 4 everyone, hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Wilson's POV:

"Wake up, Wilson!" He heard a demanding voice and instantly wake up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" He said scared.

"We need to keep going, the swamp is dangerous." She told me while helping me to get up.

"Ok, let me just eat those berries, I'm really hungry." I said eating some berries I had.

"Ok, but we should go as soon as possible, I saw a pig village not away from here and pig villages are a perfect place to stay." She told me.

"Alright, but what are Pigmans?" I asked her.

"Pigmans are stupid biped animals that act live cavemens."She answered me.

"Interesting and amazing at the same time." I said amazed.

"Yeah, well let's go." She said and runned and I just followed her.

Some time later:

"We're here." She said as we reached the piddle of the pigman village.

"There are a lot of stones around this camp." I said.

"Yeah, but I saw one spider nest near the village, this means that there might be more." She warned me.

"Well, I'll craft a pickaxe and a backpack and then I'll mine some rocks." I said and after I crafted the two things I went to mine the rocks.

Some more time later:

"I already have everything I need to make a fire pit and a science machine, perfect."I said to myself, with my science machine I would be able to craft, make and build anything I wanted, so I walked back to where Willow was.

"Welcome back Wilson." Willow said welcoming me.

"What had you done? A crock pot?" I asked her looking at the crock pot that seemed to be cooking something.

"Yes, this will make food better to eat." She told me.

"Perfect, I'll make a science machine now." I told her.

"A what?" She asked me totally confused.

"A science machine, it will show us how to build anything we want." I explained to her.

"Good, so it will show us more things to build and craft that will help us?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered her.

"Cool." She said and after some minutes the science machine was done and right in front of us.

"Now if you want something just write here and it will show you how to craft it." I explained it to her.

"We will certainly survive this island." She said.

"Yeah, Maxwell wasn't counting that I would be able to survive this place." I said.

"To say the truth my friend, I knew that you would survive more than any other human that I sent here." I heard Maxwell sying when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Maxwell!" Willow said his name furious, I think she really hate him.

"Hello Willow, is everything alright with you?" He asked her.

"Everything alright? Everything alright? I'm dying in this island and I don't even know if I'll be able to get out of here and you ask me if I'm alright, I wanted to be able to kill you right now!" She said furious.

"Yeah but unfortunately, you can't." He told her, I could see she was furious.

"You don't have any other thing to do Maxwell?" I asked him.

"Indeed I have but I really love to tease humans, principally you Wilson." He said and laughed in the end of the phrase. "Oh, and it seems to be getting late, I want to see how you two will survive at the night we all those spiders running over the village." He said and suddenly dissapeared.

"Spiders over the village, then there ARE more then just one spider nest." Willow said worried.

"Don't worry Willow, we can take care of them." I told her.

"I hope so." Willow said and then it got dark out, I built the fire pit and then we sit there, looking at the spiders passing, we were actually lucky because they don't even gave us attention, they simply pasta by us, but when the night ended is when the bed things happened.

"It's day again, perfect, I'll burn those spider dens." Willow said walking to the spider dens.

"WHAT? Willow, this will be dangerous, the spiders will exit the spider den and then they will instantly attack us." I warned her.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." She told me and began to bun all of the spider nests and I don't know how, she didn't even had a torch, she was burning them with her hands, but after some time I couldn't see her anymore, she was out of sight and was nowhere to be found, and then all the spiders exited the spider nests and looked at me.

"Hello spiders, would you all be good enough of letting me of the hook?" I asked them,and of course they all began to attack me, there were so much, I couldn't do anything, but then the pigmans appeared and began to help me.

"Thank you, I wouldn't be able to stop them without the help of you all" I told them.

"NOW WE HAVE MEAT" One of them said.

"GOOD-BYE HUMAN" They all said and eated all the spider meat, then I suddenly heard something coming from one of the spider dens, it was a baby spider.

"A baby spider, hey, come here." I said gesturing to her to come near me, but she was really scared, male spiders attack anything they see, so I presumed that it was female.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me, come on." I said and she walked toward me, she jumped in my hand and then climbed my body, when she reached my head she stopped walking and layed there.

"A friendly spider, good, when you grow up you will help me, at least I hope so, but now I need to find Willow!" I said walking to the place where I saw Willow by the last time.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter everybody, you might be thinking "baby spider, there aren't baby spiders in the game!" But remenber that I said that there will be things in my fic that don't have in the game, well everybody, please review :)**


	5. Wolfgang, the strongman

**Hello everybody, here's another chapter for my don't starve fanfic, hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Willow was next this marsh last time I saw her." I talked to myself. "Better investigate this place and search for clues." The baby spider was sleeping in my hand so I walked quietly to not wake her up when I saw some houses. "Are those pig houses? They probably abandoned those houses, maybe Willow's near here." I told myself while walking near the houses and then suddenly a strange type of walking fish came out of the house. "Who are you?" I asked him and he suddenly began to attack me, I tunned away from him."What was that thing?" I asked to myself.

"Those things are Merms boy!" I heard someone answering me and then I saw someone running in the place the Merm was and attacked him, then every Merm got out from their houses and began to attack him.

"Run, they're going to kill you!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me and when I did this the baby spider woke up.

"Do not worry boy, I can take care oh them!" And when he said this he hot a spear from a backpack he was wearing and then he began to attack every Merm he saw.

"Wow, you're powerful!" I said amused and when he finished all of them he took every frog leg and fish the Merms dropped.

"Of course I am, I am Wolfgang, AKA: The strongman, You probably had heard of me already." He said confident.

"Nope, I never heard of you in m entire life, sorry." I said.

"What, that's impossible, I am the mightier human in this world and in earth!" He told me.

"Well, I'm sorry, I just don't know you." I told him.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Wilson sir." I told him.

"Wilson, that's a strange name, but I don't care, look Wilson, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm searching for my friend Willow." I told him.

"Well, I'm here the entire day and I didn't saw no one." He told me.

"Well, I guess I'll just search somewhere else." I said.

"Wait Wilson, STOP!" He told me and I obeyed.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"There's a spider in your hair!" He told me and I felt relaxed.

"Oh, I tought it was something more important, this spider here in my hair is just a baby spider, she won't attack me, neither you." I told him.

"Interesting, a baby spider, that's new, well, do you want help?" He asked me.

"For what?" I asked him back.

"For the search of your friend." He said.

"No, thanks, I don't need it." I told him.

"Oh, let me help you, I am very useful, after all I am the mightiest human in this island." He said.

"Well, you would be really useful, ok,you can help me, I think." I told him.

"Alright, so let's search your friend!" He said and began to walk as I followed him.

"So, why are you in here?" I asked him.

"Oh, that's a long story, everything began when I...

* * *

**Well, Wolfgang's history origin will be told in the next chapter, see you soon, and please, reviews :)**


	6. Wolfgang's past

**Hello everybody, here's another chapter for my don't starve fic, I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

"I wasn't the mightiest human on earth since I borned, oh no, I was always a coward that was afraid of his own shadow, in school I hadn't friends, nobody liked me, my father died some days after I borned in a car accident, my mother always told me my father was a brave, good and strong man and I wanted to be just like him, so I trained every day after school, I was always exercising, and some years later I was much stronger than before, but I never finished school, I had muscles but I didn't had brain, then I runned away from home ashamed of myself and entered a circus, they called me the strongman, then someday, Maxwell appeared to me."

"That idiot, what he said to you?" I asked him.

"He said he would help me to redo my life, to pass in school, to make my mother proud, he said he would bring my dad back, ad of course I accepted."

"And then he tossed you here, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I had a hard time surviving." He told me.

"But I tought you was Mighty and that you could do anything you wanted."

"Yes, but Krampus didn't let me."

"Krampus, wait, I have a book I got from Maxwell about this place."

"A book? From Maxwell? Will this book really give something that will help you?" He asked me.

"Do not worry, I trust this book, now where is it, oh here, Krampus is the protector of the animals, if you kill many defenseless animal like rabbits or birds he will steal all your items, oh, so that's why Krampus stealed your items!" I said.

"Oh yeah, I killed so many of them to have food, I am sorry little animals." He said and I noticed it was getting late.

"It's getting late Wolfgang, let's make a fire, I'll quickly get some wood." I said as I began to chop a tree.

"Oh yes, please, do a campfire." He said and after that I quickly built the campfire.

"Alright, the campfire is done." I said and then the baby spider jumped from my head to the ground and layed down near the campfire.

"Don't you think you should give him a name?" Wolfgang asked me.

"First of all Wolfgang, it's a she, and second of all I agree with you, she need a name.

"How about Maximus?" He asked me.

"Don't you heard me Wolfgang, she's a girl!" I told him.

"Alright." He said.

"Then why you want to call her Maximus?" I asked him.

"Because it is a good name." He said.

"I'll call her Lily." I said.

"And why Lily, it's such a girly name, besides Maximus is way better.

"Wolfgang, I think you didn't understand me, SHE IS A GIRL!" I said furious.

"And?" He asked me.

"Oh, forget about it, her name will be Lily." I said.

"Did you noticed that my name, your name and the name of your friend begin with W and that Maxwell's name is just a W on the contrary?" He asked me.

"Hey, that's true!" I said and noticed that it went deep dark outside the light of the campfire.

"Ah, the darkness, it can't get closer." Wolfgang said scared.

"Don't worry Wolfgang." I said while putting some more wood in the campfire.

"Ah, I hat darkness, it scar...I just hate the darkness." He said nervous.

"Are you afraid of the darkness?" I asked him.

"No of course not, why would I be?" He asked me.

"I don't know, well, goodnight Wolfgang." I said after giving him a straw roll.

"Goodnight Wilson." He said and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Lily." I said and she entered jumped again in my hair and stayed there.

* * *

**That's it everybody, hope you liked this chapter and please, review :)**


	7. Wendy, the bereaved

**Hello everybody, here's another chapter for this do't starve fic, hope you all like it :)**

* * *

"Wolfgang, it's time to wake up!" I told him trying to wake him up.

"Just some more minutes." He said.

"No, you need to get up, I already got everything we might need, now come on." I said helping him to get up since he was already getting up.

"Alright, alright, do you have any idea where your friend could be now?"

"To say the truth Wolfgang, no, I don't have even the slightest idea where she could be." I said dissapointed.

**Willow's POV**:

"I think I finally escaped from that Spider Queen, wow, she was really quick!" I said to myself trying to get out of that swamp, I didn't wanted tentacles trying to kill me, I already had a lot of trouble. "Merm houses, better stay away from here, I don't want Merms trying to kill me." I said to myself again.

"Certainly you don't want." Something said, it sounded like a little girl.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Wendy, the bereaved, and who you might be?" She asked me.

"I am Willow, the firestarter, I'm searching for my friend Wilson." I told her.

"I saw a someone here searching for you, Wolfgang is trying to help him to find you." She told me.

"It might be Wilson, but who is Wolfgang?" I asked her.

"A friend I have, well, they were sleeping some time ago, maybe they are still there, follow me." She said and I followed her as she began to walk away.

**Wilson's POV**:

"C'mon Wolfgang, I know you're hungry but you don't need to eat so much." I told him.

"I'm sorry Wilson but my mighty belly is empty and I need to fill it with food, there are days that I didn't eat anything." He told me.

"Days, why did you...oh yeah, the Krampus, right?" I asked him.

"Correct, my friend." He said and I heard someone calling me.

"Wilson, Wilson, why you didn't stayed in the camp?" Willow asked me.

"You simply dissapeared, I needed to look for you." I told her.

"Well, we should go back to the camp, thanks for telling me where he was Wendy." Willow thanked the girl that was with her.

"Who's Wendy?" I asked her.

"She is!" Willow said pointing to her. "She told me where you was, now I'll ask you, who is Wolfgang?" She asked me.

"I am Wolfgang, the strongman, the mightiest human in this place." He told Willow.

"Well, pleased to meet you." She said.

"Pleased to meet you too." He said.

"Hello Wolfgang." The girl called Wendy said.

"Hello Wendy, nice day, right?" He asked her.

"Yes, it's always a nice day." She said.

"Well, we should be going back to our camp now." Willow said. "Good bye Wendy, thanks for your help, and goodbye Wolfgang." Willow said.

"I have a question!" Wolfgang said.

"And what is it?" Willow asked.

"Can I join you two?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Willow said.

"Can I join you two?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, you helped me." Willow said.

"Wait, why do you want to join them Wendy?" Wolfgang asked her.

"I need company, I had been feeling lonely." She said.

"But and me, can I join your three now?" Wolfgang asked.

"I don't know." Willow said.

"Willow, he helped me." I said.

"In what?" She asked me.

"He killed the Merms that tried to kill me!" I told her.

"Well, then I think you can join us Wolfgang, besides, you're strong, you'll be useful." She told him.

"Yes, thank you." He thanked Willow.

"Alright, let's go back to the camp now." I told them and we walked back to the camp.

**Back at the camp**:

"MORE HUMANS, PIGS DON'T LIKE MORE HUMANS!" One of the pigs said.

"Oh shut up pig!" Willow said.

"PIG SHUT UP NOW!" The pig said.

"So Wendy, what is your story?" I asked her.

"My story, well, I always liked poem, I read a lot of books when I was a little kid, I saw my twin sister dying, Maxwell told me he could bring her back if I entered his portal." She told us.

"So he tricked you too." I said.

"No, he didn't lied, my sister comes back from the dead some times when is dark." She said.

"Wendy, ghosts don't exist, they are lies." I told her.

"That's not true, tonight I'll show you if she appears." Wendy sid.

"But she will not." I told her.

"She will" She said.

"She will not!"

"She will!"

"Will not!"

"Will!"

"WILL NOT!"

"SHE WILL APPEAR!"

"Alright, alright, I give up, if you think she will appear then fine, think what you want." I said.

"The darkness is coming, we must make a fire." She said when it got late.

"This place don't have time, the day can be longer or shorter." I said.

"I don't know if this is true Wilson, I think it's just we lost the sense of time." Willow said.

"I don't know Willow, everything is possible here." I said.

"Even ghosts." Wendy said.

"Yes, even...what the!" I said surprised when I saw a ghost right beside me.

"Wilson, say hello to Abigail, my twin sister." She said.

"Hello, Abigail." I said scared.

"Wilson, stop moving, there's a spider in your hair.

"Oh, that's alright, tomorrow I'll explain everything to you Willow, now I just want to sleep!" I said and then I crafted a straw roll, but we ended up not sleeping because we got entertained in our own histories about our lifes.

* * *

**Well, that's it everybody, hope you guys liked it, and please review :)**


End file.
